


Hurricane Season

by MakeupMagpie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, George's POV, Hurricane, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, stuck inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeupMagpie/pseuds/MakeupMagpie
Summary: Meeting your best friend in person seems like a dream come true, unless you're in denial of your not so platonic feelings for said best friend.Or, George, Dream and Sapnap are all stuck inside after a hurricane unexpectedly arrives during their trip.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Hurricane Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a full length fic, wish me luck :-)

“I was thinking of buying you both tickets to come see me sometime in the middle of August.”

George paused for a moment, processing what Dream had said. He moved his gaze briefly over to the teamspeak chat they were on. “You’re such a liar.” George chided. George continued to place blocks quickly to bridge over the lava pool in the nether, his keyboard and mouse clicking obnoxiously loud. His hands were getting tired.

“I’m not lying!” Dream could be heard in the background. George decided to stream himself practicing a Minecraft speed run with Sapnap on call, and after countless donations begging for Dream to join them, he finally caved and asked him. He began the stream almost an hour ago, spending most of the time being yelled at by Dream and Sapnap about what he should be doing on his run. Unsurprisingly, it proved to be unhelpful having two people distracting you while you were trying to concentrate as George nearly fell into the lava when Dream spoke.

“Dream! You’re gonna make me fall in the lava!”

Dream scoffed. “That wouldn’t have been my fault.” George rolled his eyes with a small smile, forgetting his facecam was on when he heard an offended gasp. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

George eyes widened a bit before he grinned at his webcam and stuck his tongue out. “Yes, and I’ll do it again.”

Sapnap chimed in with a snicker. “Both of you stop, you’re fighting like an old married couple.” George’s cheeks turn pink before he laughed awkwardly, Dream joining in with a wheeze after. If they heard the discomfort in his laugh, nobody commented on it. After they calmed down enough, Dream spoke. “I was actually being serious though.” George placed down his furnace after he made it to the other side of the lava pool so he could cook the porkchops he got from killing Hoglins on the way.

“I mean, I don’t have anything planned for August. It would work for me.” Sapnap added. George quickly interjected. “Why don’t we just talk about this after the stream?” George cleared his throat awkwardly. George bit his lip.

“Yeah, for sure. Dude I think I just saw a fortress over there, turn back around!” Sapnap smoothly transitioned into a different topic right after, and George was grateful for his friend picking up on his ques. Sapnap had always been good about picking up on things, which proved to be helpful while also annoying. He couldn’t hide anything from Sapnap even if he tried.

* * *

After another half hour, George waved goodbye to his facecam before ending his stream with a sigh. George dragged his hands over his face before resting his chin on his now crossed arms. To be truthful, he had been distracted the whole rest of stream. It had become tiring having his mind racing through thought after thought about Dream’s proposal. Dream. He wanted him- Sapnap and him to come visit him.

It was getting warmer in his half of the globe, but there always seemed to be a present overcast in the sky. George couldn’t remember the last time there was a fully sunny day, free of the dark clouds coating the horizon. No matter what, it always seemed to be cold in his apartment. George pulled on his hoodie he had taken off during the stream, opting to bundle up rather than make the walk over to turn on his radiator.

Sapnap was the first to clear his throat before speaking. “So, what do you think Georgie?”

George looks up to see his, Dream’s and Sapnap’s icons staring back at him. Of course, George wanted to see his best friends, but for some reason he felt anxious just thinking about the trip. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

George pushed a loose piece of hair from his forehead. “Well, it’s not like I have anything going on right now.” George takes a deep breath before speaking. “Let’s do it.”

The trio spent the rest of their evening planning out their trip, working out the details like where they would sleep, and how long they would be staying. They ended out deciding on 2 weeks, with their flight departing on August 12. For where they would sleep, Sapnap and George would be alternating between sleeping on the couch and in the guest bed.

One week. George would be leaving in one week. George was already forming a list of things he needed to do before he was even remotely ready to go. What if he forgets something important? He can’t even use his plugs without an adaptor, so he’ll need to buy one. George’s head hurt. He checked the clock. It was already 4 in the morning.

_Shit, how did it get so late?_

“Are you sure this is enough notice for you both?” Dream seemed sheepish when he asked. It was obvious he was just eager for them to hurry up and get there, but he was still taking his friends feelings consideration. That was one thing George loved about Dream, he always cared about how Sapnap and himself felt about his suggestions.

George lets out a huff of air as he plays with the cord on his headphones. Dream was just great like that; he didn’t have anything to worry about. No matter what, he always made things work out. George’s mouth lifted into a soft smile. “I think a week is enough, there’s only so much packing you can do.”

Sapnap made a noise of agreement before trying to stifle his yawn. Dream chucked, “Dude how are you tired, it’s like 10 o’clock for you.” George could feel Sapnap glaring at Dream through the screen. “I woke up early okay, leave me alone!” Dream was full on laughing now and wheezing like a kettle. Despite how hilarious the noises Dream was making were, George felt his heart leaping into his throat at the sound of him laughing.

His face was heating up as he pictured Dream with a bright expression while he laughed. George faltered. He would finally see Dream’s face for the first time in just a week. He’d seen parts of him before in photos they had sent to each other on snapchat, so he wasn’t entirely clueless as to what Dream had looked like. George had seen pictures of his dirty blonde hair, as well as a full view of his right eye. Still, it remained that he didn’t have the full picture, so George was both nervous and excited. He wondered if Dream would be-

“George!” Sapnap hollered, finally catching the boy’s attention. “Yes?” George spoke suddenly, obviously startled.

“I said goodnight.” George closed his eyes before smiling. _Right._

“Goodnight.”

They soon after Sapnap said goodnight, he disconnected. That left George staring at the only two remaining icons on the screen in front of him. There was a beat of silence before Dream spoke.

“How are you feeling?” George let out an airy laugh. “Like I should have been asleep hours ago.” Dream let out a hum of acknowledgement. Then there was more silence.

After a few seconds of waiting for the other to respond, George sighed. He tapped his fingers across the table. The only source of light in his room was the light glowing from his monitor. “I should probably go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” George’s mouse hovered over the disconnect icon.

“Wait!” Dream spoke quickly, he paused before speaking again in a quieter tone. “Are you sure you want to fly out?”

George hesitated before replying to Dream. “I’m just nervous I guess, but I want to see you.” Dream was his best friend. So why did he feel so nervous thinking about being at his house for 2 weeks?

“Hey, don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” When Dream spoke, George couldn’t help but admire how sweet yet rough his voice was. Something about the way the words echo from Dream’s throat had always been comforting to George; just a simple word could be enough to reassure him. George felt his breath catch in his throat. “I know.” George pulled off his headphones and put Dream on speaker mode.

“Goodnight, Dream.” He waited for a reply.

“Goodnight, George.” _Sleep well._

George hardly even noticed how fondly he had said Dream’s name, until he ended the call. He quickly flopped onto his bed and snaked under the sheets. Tucking himself into the cold sheets, George pulled out both of his arms from the covers. Despite the temperature, George felt like he was burning. His cheeks had a strong pulse of warmth spreading through his body. George covered his eyes with the back of his arm, the worn texture of the hoodie scratching at his face. George inhaled sharply.

_What’s wrong with me?_


End file.
